


3. Body Fluids

by loki-on-mjolnir (basalganglia)



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [6]
Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Come Swallowing, Consent Issues, Dom Thor, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Licking, M/M, Mild Bestiality, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Thor, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Scent Marking, Spit Kink, Sub Loki, The Author Regrets Nothing, Watersports, Werewolf Thor, spitting in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:50:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basalganglia/pseuds/loki-on-mjolnir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki reunites with his lupine lover, who happens to be less than pleased with the length of time they spent apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Body Fluids

**Author's Note:**

> Some (spoilery) notes about the warnings:
> 
> Bestiality: no intercourse between wolf and man happens, but there are references to such a past event.
> 
> Consent issues: at one point, there is explicit non-consent, strictly speaking, but the activity for which consent isn't given does not actually occur; a character is also unable to give or withdraw consent throughout much of the events of this story, and he is quite stressed at times.
> 
> Watersports: urination on self, urination on another, urine on skin and urine consumed.
> 
> Others: mild cuts and bruises, face-fucking that borders on breathplay.
> 
> Please heed the warnings, and only continue if you feel comfortable!

‘Thor?’ Loki called as he wandered deeper into the woods. The canopy of trees was so thick that only a minute fraction of moonlight reached the ground. He could barely see, but lighting his way with magic would draw him unwanted attention—well, more attention than he was already drawing now, anyway.

Which was why he needed to find Thor. Loki was by no means helpless in battle, no matter what other people might think, but it was only Thor who could protect him against the creatures lurking here.

‘Thor!’ he called again, louder than was probably wise—then there was a rustle behind him and something collided heavily with his back, slamming him into the ground. Oh no, this thing was strong. The only weapons he had were small knives, and he highly doubted they would do much more than irritate the beast holding him down. Neither was magic a solution, as his abilities were severely dampened by the dark shroud of spells hanging over the forest. Loki scrambled around, hoping he could at least face squarely what was going to maul him to death—

‘Thor,’ he gasped, ‘you scared me.’

Thor, for all he loomed over Loki with his massive body, panted like an innocent puppy. His clear blue eyes sparkled with mirth, and his ears were relaxed on top of his golden head. That large pink tongue of his even lolled to the side. Loki raised a hand to pet at his muzzle, smiling when Thor yipped and leaned into his touch. He scratched behind Thor’s ears, which prompted Thor to lower his head and lick a huge sloppy stripe over Loki’s face.

‘Thor! That tickles!’ Loki laughed, squirming as Thor swept his rough tongue over every inch of available skin—which mostly meant Loki’s neck. ‘All right, all right, I missed you too. Sorry it took me so long.’

Suddenly, Thor stilled and Loki heard him sniff a few times.

‘Thor?’ Alarm mounted in Loki’s chest when he felt the fur at the back of Thor’s neck bristle under his hands. Then Thor reared back, bared his teeth and growled, glaring at Loki with his narrowed eyes.

‘Thor….’ Loki swallowed nervously. What was happening?

Before Loki could say anything to placate him, Thor growled again and tore at Loki’s clothes with his teeth. Loki did not know what to make of this; Thor had never displayed such a level of aggression before. All he could do was lie on the cold ground, trembling in fear, hoping that Thor would not harm him—at least, not inflict injuries more severe than the few cuts that had resulted from Thor’s teeth nicking his flesh.

Thor made quick work of Loki’s many layers of leather and fabric and soon, Loki was completely bare. Thor became less hostile then, and he only proceeded to rub his head and neck over Loki’s skin. It was slightly uncomfortable, and it stung when Thor’s whiskers caught against the cuts his teeth had made, but this was infinitely preferable to what had happened mere moments ago. Loki’s panic receded slightly: so it appeared that their time apart had made Loki lose Thor’s scent, and now Thor was marking him. Loki did not mind this, as such a display was proof that he was important to Thor. Rather, he felt cherished.

When Thor nudged his nose against Loki’s side several times, Loki turned willingly. Thor nuzzled the back of his neck, his shoulders, all the way to his legs and then up again to his buttocks. Loki rose to his knees, spreading his legs so that Thor could smell him. A low, rumbling noise told him that Thor was pleased. The cold, wet tip of Thor’s nose poked between his cheeks, nudging against his hole and then moving to his balls. Loki moaned and he could feel his cock hardening. Hoping to encourage Thor, Loki pushed his hips back, and was rewarded with Thor’s tongue on his rim.

Loki whimpered, the feeling of Thor’s rough tongue on his oversensitive skin almost too much, and when Thor breached him, Loki almost came right there. Thor’s tongue prodded at his insides, occasionally catching Loki’s prostate, and Loki undulated his hips to show Thor how eager he was. Before he’d had enough, though, Thor slid out of him. Loki was too dazed with lust to protest, especially when after a moment hot breath appeared beside his cheek and large paws encircled his torso. Moaning, he turned his head and kissed lazily at Thor’s furred lips, basking in the warmth draped over him.

Then there was something damp and hard against his inner thigh. That was odd. Loki frowned—but when it moved higher, Thor’s intentions dawned on him with a sudden clarity. Oh no. _No_.

‘Thor—’ He struggled, trying to get out from under Thor, but Thor pressed a large paw between his shoulderblades, rendering Loki completely powerless. Panic built again; the last and only time Thor had mounted him this way, Loki had had to prepare himself for _hours_. Now, he had only Thor’s spit as lubrication and next to no stretching at all—Thor would split him in half! Desperate, he begged again, ‘Thor! Please, you can’t—’

Thor was deaf to his pleas, and his cock had found Loki’s hole. Loki was blind with fury. He was angry at Thor, yes, but mostly, he raged at himself. What had he been thinking, dallying with such a dangerous creature? He should have known that this could never have ended well. All of this should never have happened at all, and it was completely his own damn fault. Hot tears blurred his eyes; he gritted his teeth and prepared to accept the consequences of his colossal stupidity.

In one forceful movement, Thor slammed into him. Though it burned, it was nothing Loki couldn’t take—yet. The worst had yet to come, Loki knew, when Thor’s cock would fill with blood, his knot stretching Loki’s hole to its limit. Loki folded his forearms under his head, ready to bite into his own flesh to provide himself distraction when it would really start to hurt.

But then, Thor started to … thrust?

Loki’s senses returned to him at once, and he realised several things: The body atop his was considerably lighter, and with much less fur. Gone were the paws, and in their place, a pair of hands. The whiskers scratching against Loki’s neck, too, were shorter and denser—a beard. Loki sobbed in relief. Thor had returned to his human form.

‘Can’t what? You’re _mine_ ,’ Thor snarled, slamming into Loki ruthlessly. Loki’s body had not been adequately prepared and Thor was extremely well endowed, even in this shape. But Loki relished in the pain. This was visceral proof that he was owned, and if he could feel it in his body for days to come, he welcomed it even more.

‘Yes, yes, _Thor_!’ he screamed. ‘I’m yours, I’m yours, all yours.’

Thor gave a pleased growl and snapped his hips harder, faster. His fat cock brushed against Loki’s prostate on every thrust, and Loki snaked a hand under himself so that he could ease the ache building in his balls—

‘No!’ Thor barked. He snatched both of Loki’s wrists, gripped them in his rough palm and secured them at the base of Loki’s spine. His other hand clamped over the back of Loki’s neck, pinning him into the ground as he set an even more punishing pace. Every shove made Loki’s entire body skid along the unyielding dirt. Jagged rocks cut into his cheek, his shoulders, his knees, and oh, would he wear these marks with pride. Loki couldn’t move, he didn’t even have the breath to make a sound; he was well and truly at Thor’s mercy, and he _loved_ it. Oh, how he’d missed this. He’d missed being the recipient of Thor’s raw power, missed being the target of Thor’s animalistic urges. He’d missed being shown to whom he belonged.

Their time apart must have had a rather large effect on Thor, too, for it wasn’t long before he lost his rhythm and his thrusts turned shallow. He grunted into Loki’s ear, the sound of it feeding Loki’s own lust, while his hands tightened around Loki’s flesh and bones until Loki was sure that Thor would break him. But armed with the thrilling knowledge that it was he who drove Thor into becoming this mindless beast, Loki was close, so close. It wouldn’t take much more to push him over the edge—

Thor bit hard into the meat of his shoulder, the pain a sharp counterpoint to the feeling of hot come spurting into him. That was all it took to make Loki scream out his release. Waves of ecstasy crashed over them, their bodies locked in a stilted embrace. Just when Loki had come down from his high and was capable of coherent thought again, Thor pulled out from him and flipped him over unceremoniously.

For the first time in months, Loki took in Thor’s appearance in this form. Thor stood towering over him, and even beneath the pale moonlight, he was golden as ever. His body was all sculpted muscles and hard lines, and apart from his significantly longer hair and fuller beard, he looked exactly the same as Loki remembered.

Not Thor’s expression, however. Of that, Loki was alarmed.

Despite having just spent, Thor’s brows were still drawn tight. More than that, his eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared and his lips were curled over his teeth in a feral snarl. Slowly, cautiously, Loki raised his knees to his chest and spread his legs wide so Thor could see his own seed leaking from Loki’s hole. Loki also crossed his wrists above his head and turned his face to the side, exposing himself completely. Thor seemed to have softened a little, but it was not enough. More evidence of Loki’s submission was required.

Cheeks aflame, Loki strove to keep his expression neutral—Thor was watching closely, and he would not be pleased if Loki appeared anything but unconditionally docile—as he tensed his abdomen and bore down. As always, it was a difficult task, especially with his heart pounding and his chest tight. But he must do this. He relaxed his muscles, tried it again—and this time, a few drops liquid emerged from his cock.

Once started, it became increasingly easier to maintain the flow and then it became so that Loki couldn’t stop it even if he wanted to. Lying on the ground with his legs open, Loki pissed himself until he had no more to give. The pungent stench of urine stung his nose, and he whimpered part in shame and part for Thor’s benefit. Judging by Thor’s deep breaths and low growls, though, Thor very much enjoyed seeing Loki wet himself.

A quick glance at Thor, and Loki found that Thor’s hand was reaching for his own flaccid cock. Loki whimpered again at the realisation of what Thor wanted to do, and he was proven right when a stream of hot piss splashed onto his belly. Once the fluid gathered there began to overflow, spilling from Loki’s sides and down his arse, Thor walked forwards, directing his aim at Loki’s chest and then his neck, soaking Loki’s entire torso with his piss.

Through it all, Loki kept his eyes averted, body immobile save for the rise and fall of his ribcage from his harsh breathing, meekly accepting Thor’s claim on him. When Thor was finally done, he knelt to his cock against the corner of Loki’s mouth, and the last few drops of piss landed on Loki’s tongue through his parted lips. The taste was strong, peculiar and not particularly pleasant. But then again, he had thought that of Thor’s semen, too, when Thor had first spilled in his mouth. He wagered he could get used to this just as easily.

Thor’s hand came under his jaw, tilting his head so that his cock was directly in line with Loki’s mouth. Thor was already half-hard again, and Loki licked his lips in anticipation. Loki dared not look up yet; instead he trained his eyes on the thatch of hair at Thor’s pelvis, fantasising about the roughness against his nose.

Lost in his imagination, it took Loki completely by surprise when Thor leaned down and spat into his mouth. His jaw dropped and he was frozen in shock, at such a debasing act and the unexpected thrill he felt. But he had no time to ponder at his reaction, as Thor took this opportunity to press his hips forwards, feeding Loki his thick cock. Loki abandoned thoughts that tried to distract him and focused on opening his throat. When Thor was buried to the hilt, Loki raised his eyes and peered up at Thor through his lashes. Thor looked much less tense, and that was immensely reassuring.

Tentatively, Loki swirled his tongue from side to side, and was rewarded with a guttural moan. Thor moved back a fraction to give Loki some breathing room, but Loki followed by raising his head, keeping his lips sealed tight around the root of Thor’s cock. There was a rumble from Thor’s chest, and Loki took that as permission to have some autonomy—at least for now. Hollowing his cheeks, Loki drew back until only a string of spit connected his lips and Thor’s cock, then he poked out his tongue to lick at the head, catching the mix of piss and precome inside the slit. Tilting his head back and baring his throat, he made a show of swallowing it down—along with Thor’s spit, the taste of which had still lingered in his mouth. He promptly followed up by taking all of Thor back into his throat.

It was an awkward position, to say the least, with his body so contorted and being unable to use his hands to steady himself. Bobbing his head up and down made his neck become strained very quickly, but Loki was too eager to please Thor to care overmuch. He was just as eager to make Thor spill, though, so he employed every trick he knew: he fluttered his tongue, sucked hard on the head, and even held Thor deep within him until he gagged and choked and ran out of breath.

Having already come once, Thor took much longer this time to go anywhere near a climax. As time crawled by, Loki’s neck and jaw ached almost unbearably, and him being forced to stop due to fatigue was becoming a very real possibility. But it turned out that his fears were unfounded, for Thor seemed to have grown tired of giving Loki free rein. His hands went to the back of Loki’s head, fingers tangling in his hair. Thor’s firm hold granted Loki reprieve, allowing him to simply lie back and be used as Thor fucked roughly into his mouth. The assault on the back of Loki’s throat was much more intense than before, but Loki hardly minded. He always enjoyed Thor taking pleasure from his body like this.

After each deep and powerful thrust, Thor would withdraw until only the head of his cock rested on the tip of Loki’s tongue, giving a generous window of opportunity for Loki to breathe through his nose. Soon, however, it went further than that. Thor shifted his weight so that his body became parallel to the ground, one hand remaining at the top of Loki’s head while the other went to encircle both of Loki’s wrists. This position enabled Thor to rut faster, until his cock barely moved an inch backwards at all.

Loki’s world narrowed down to the feeling of the thick shaft forced into him, the dense and heady smell of Thor’s musk and a growing sense of unease—it was getting harder and harder for him to breathe. He whimpered and he keened, praying that the vibrations from the sounds he made and his distress would urge Thor towards completion. But Thor had much stamina indeed; he did not show signs of finishing any time soon. Loki could only open his mouth wider, in the hopes of letting some air through.

This trick worked for a short while, at least until Thor changed to simply rocking his hips while the front of his pelvis crushed against Loki’s face, sealing off all gaps between them. This was where the challenge truly began, as the jabbing pressure against the sensitive back of Loki’s throat never ceased, and the reserve of air in his lungs steadily diminished. Bright spots started to fill his vision, and then Loki’s throat spasmed, the contractions escalating, his body desperate to expel whatever that was denying it oxygen. As he gagged, the burning in his lungs grew and he could not do this, he could not remain still for Thor any more—he would have to struggle against Thor’s weight and hope that Thor would take notice—

Then a sudden chill washed over his face and he could breathe again. Loki gulped down mouthfuls of air, as this might very well be his only chance before Thor resumed stuffing him full of cock. But he was wrong; there was something heavy slapping him on the lips and he realised that Thor had decided to jerk himself off on Loki.

By now, Loki’s sight had cleared enough for him to delineate Thor’s form amidst the darkness. Thor’s hand flew along his cock, while his eyes were locked onto Loki’s. That Thor was bringing himself off to the image of Loki beneath him was immensely thrilling. Being reduced to no more than a vessel for Thor’s pleasure was degradation of the sweetest kind, and Loki rejoiced in it. He moaned—a high pitched one, as the more helpless he sounded, the more pleased Thor would be—and opened his mouth in eager anticipation.

It was only a few short moments before thick ropes of come spurted from Thor’s cock and landed on Loki’s tongue, with a few stray drops splattering onto his nose and cheeks. The thick, bitter fluid was delicious, the concentrated taste of Thor’s musk making his blood boil over with desire. He swallowed what he held in his mouth, then leaned forwards to lap up anything that he might have missed. He wasn’t able to do it as thoroughly as he wished, though, because Thor pulled away much sooner than he’d liked. He keened at the loss, but Thor quickly swallowed up his sounds, having climbed down Loki’s body and claimed his mouth in a searing kiss.

His noises of protest became lustful moans when Thor’s tongue entered his mouth, swiping over every corner as if determined to consolidate his claim on Loki. Both of Thor’s hands now cradled Loki’s head, and such a tender gesture told Loki that Thor’s need to exert his dominance was fulfilled. Loki’s legs, which had fallen to the ground earlier, wrapped themselves around Thor’s waist, while his hands went to rest on Thor’s shoulders.

As they continued kissing, revelling in the taste of each other, their hands began to roam. Loki’s travelled along the span of Thor’s back, mapping the outlines of his muscles. Thor, meanwhile, swept one palm down Loki’s neck, to his nipples, navel, bypassing his cock entirely before reaching Loki’s tender hole. He didn’t penetrate him, only swirled the pad of his finger around it before moving away again. Then Thor’s hand closed around Loki’s aching cock, and Loki understood, now. Thor was jerking Loki off using their combined piss and come. This was so incredibly arousing, and with Loki already strung so tight, it took almost no time at all for Loki to spill all over his chest, his scream muffled against Thor’s mouth.

Thor ended the kiss then, and let go of Loki’s oversensitive cock. Loki lay panting while Thor rubbed comforting circles over his wet skin. When Loki had mostly recovered, he was struck by a sudden impulse. Looking directly at Thor and letting his eyes widen a little, he reached for Thor’s hand on his body and brought it between their faces. He took a deep breath, the smell of their fluids consuming all of his senses. Holding Thor’s hand reverently between his own, Loki leaned forwards, giving a tiny lick to the glistening pad of Thor’s index finger.

Hmm. Loki was already growing fond of the taste of piss, especially when it was paired with the familiar flavour and consistency of come. Fonder still was he of the smouldering look on Thor’s face. He wrapped his lips around Thor’s finger, taking it into his mouth, sucking and trailing his tongue over Thor’s skin. Once this finger was sufficiently cleaned, he moved on to the next, and the next, and the next. When all five had received his devoted attention, he finished by dragging his tongue over Thor’s broad palm, until all that remained there was Loki’s spit.

‘I _have_ missed you.’ Thor gently extracted his hand from Loki’s, to caress a spot on Loki’s cheek with his thumb, spreading a drop of come that had fallen there.

‘Me too.’ Loki took Thor’s finger back into his mouth, cleaning it again. ‘I’m sorry I was gone for so long.’

‘At times I almost thought you would not return.’

‘No! I will _always_ return. I’m yours.’

At Loki’s words, Thor smiled and stroked the side of Loki’s face with the back of his hand. ‘I know that now. And I will always be here to take care of you.’

Loki leaned up to press their lips together, and this time the kiss was much gentler, much more languid.

‘Come, let us go to the lake,’ Thor said when they broke apart, their foreheads leaning against each other.

A swim sounded very tempting, but that would mean….

Thor smirked, as if he could read Loki’s thoughts. He leaned into Loki’s ear and murmured darkly, ‘Don’t you worry. I’ll just mark you over and over again.'

Loki blushed. Indeed, it was exactly what he wanted. ‘You had better.’

Thor swept him up and, grinning mischievously, threw Loki high into the air. Loki’s surprised yelp caught in his chest as he started to fall, but he landed safely on a big pile of fur. Almost before he had secured his hold around Thor’s thick neck, Thor started his sprint deep into the woods, his four legs carrying them at an impossible speed. Loki’s breathless laughter became lost in the wind that whipped across his face while exhilaration washed over him. This is where he was free, this was where he belonged. With Thor.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I think that was the kinkiest thing that I've ever written (and that probably means something, despite the small number of works under my belt).
> 
> Thanks for reading, and all feedback is welcome! Tell me if you liked it, tell me if there are things I can improve on, and please definitely tell me if I've missed any mistakes while editing!
> 
> I am [loki-on-mjolnir](http://loki-on-mjolnir.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr :)


End file.
